I Ran So Far Away
by JasonHRAC
Summary: Apollo had found himself running from the best thing that had ever happened to him. As he prepares to ask Ema a very important question, he reflects on his life and the events that led up to where he is now with Ema.


I Ran So Far Away  
**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Ace Attorney. I'm just like everyone else here; writing fanfiction.  
A/N: This was originally a songfic, but then it turned out that songfics and stuff like that are against the rules, so I had to remove the lyrics, but I think the main point of this fic still stands. Listening to the song, "I Ran (So Far Away)" by A Flock of Seagulls while reading is recommended. You can read the original version on deviantART, where I'm still known as JasonHRAC.**

* * *

At first, we didn't think much of each other, did we? You dismissed Trucy and I as just a couple of kids fooling around, and I just saw you as some fool who didn't know what she was doing in the crime scene. I remember it very vividly. It was a sunny day. So sunny, in fact, that your hair looked…almost red. Reddish-brown, at least. And your eyes, instead of the dark brown which I am now accustomed to, looked brighter in the sun. Orange-brown or something like that. Though I really didn't think much of you at first, I had to admit I felt…a small spark of attraction. You were a beautiful woman then, and you're still a beautiful woman now.

I wanted to run away at first. There was just something…intimidating about you, despite your well-meaning smile. At least, I hoped it was well-meaning. I wanted to run mainly because I didn't want your weird little chocolate treats flying in my face, so I picked up all the evidence I could find and fled with my little friend.

And I didn't see you again after that. I thought I had seen the last of you, but little did I suspect how wrong I was. We met again not long after, on my next case with the famous singer Lamiroir. But I couldn't simply run away now, because when I tried to make my escape again, you showed up in front of me. Specifically, in court, testifying, and I had to cross-examine you.

…I didn't even get a chance to escape your Snackoo attack either.

And then…I didn't see you again after that. And yet, I felt like a fool for still being surprised when I saw you again on the Misham case. You didn't intimidate me like you did when we first met, nor did you testify in court on the Lamiroir case. Here, we decided to work together and find some evidence.

I noticed that you seemed to warm up to Trucy and I the more we met. You still held your ground, but you were still friendly enough, I guess. Maybe it had something to do with me being similar to the Phoenix Wright you remember from all those years ago, but I really can't see how I'm similar to that guy in any way at all.

Do you remember the first time I asked you out? I actually didn't like you like that yet. I only asked you out because I was forced to against my will by the devilish hands of Phoenix and Trucy Wright. Trucy also added in that if I asked Ema out, she'd have a better chance of with Klavier, even though she was only 15 and Klavier was about 24 or so. Still, I'm pretty sure Klavier had no interest in Trucy anyway, but whatever.

We went out for a movie. The Adventure of…so and so. I don't remember what the movie was called, but I remember there was a part where the main characters were in the North Pole or something, and there was that big light display in the sky. What was it again? Ah, yes. The aurora borealis. You began to tell me what exactly formed the aurora borealis, why they only appear where they do, and why the auroras look the way they do. It was nice hearing you talk. I was pleasantly surprised to hear you be so open about conversation. I liked you better like this. A lot better, to be honest. Smiling and nodding, I attempted to get more words out of you. After all, it wasn't every day I was going to see your lips curl into a sweet smile like that, and it wasn't every day I was going to hear you talk so openly and high-pitched as if you were a high school teenager again.

I find it ironic that "aurora" is Latin for "sunrise," and by the time we got out of the theater, the sun was going down. We then decided to grab some dinner, because apparently, you didn't like theater food, which was fine for me, because I didn't want to waste my money on overpriced popcorn. We went to that old Chinese place, and after our meal, when we got our fortune cookies, I actually lied about my fortune.

I told you that the fortune told me I was going to learn a musical instrument, but that wasn't the case at all. Actually, I still have the fortune somewhere in my apartment room, and I remember it word for word. It read "A new relationship is about to blossom. You will be blessed." It was obviously referring to you and me, but I never would've guessed I was going to end up in a relationship with someone like you. I always assumed you'd find someone better than me. Someone that could truly make you happy. But fate is fate, and things happen for a reason, don't they?

The date ended rather well. As I led you to your door, you smiled and said "Thanks for taking me out. I had a great time." I don't know what it was, but I somehow doubted those words. I was under the impression you hated every second you had to be with me, but of course, that's just my self-doubt and low self-esteem talking again. After all, the fact that my bracelet didn't tighten at all should've reassured me that you sincerely had a good time with me. I don't know what it was. Perhaps it was the thought I had that if I was going to date you, I would probably spend the whole relationship being paranoid that you'd want to leave me because you found someone superior to me. After all, I didn't think I'd make a good lover. My work was too important to me, but then again, work was very important to you too.

And yet…I began to avoid you after the date. You might've noticed how I didn't call you again for a while. I was just being a chicken to be honest. Too scared to be serious, confront my innermost desires, and come to terms with the fact that I loved you. Once I realized you weren't as dismissive and mean spirited as I thought, I also realized that you were a sweet girl at heart. Mr. Wright told me you were a very bubbly girl back in the day, but things change, don't they? However, people don't change that much.

There was no way how I could tell what you felt for me. Even when there were times when we did meet, whether in the office, or anywhere else for that matter, I still shunned you. It was awkward, and I was just a cowardly fool, but now I recognize what I almost lost. I had almost lost the best thing that ever happened to me; you. I was running away from you. Just like when we first met.

As odd as it sounds, perhaps I owe Klavier more than I thought. After all, if it weren't for him, I probably wouldn't be the man I was today. I wouldn't be where I am with you today, and I wouldn't be able to find the truth on our cases without him.

It was a long time ago, but I hope I still at least remember the jist. Being the important man that he is, Klavier Gavin found himself invited to a formal event. Because calling it a party is too casual. Oddly enough, he decided to invite me, you, Mr. Wright, and Trucy. Not that I'm complaining. After all, like I said, if not for him, things probably wouldn't be as they are today.

Mr. Wright declined, stating that he had business to attend to, but was willing to drop off Trucy and I. Once again, it was something I was dragged along to against my own will. However, when I heard that you were invited to the formal event as well, I realized that if I continued to avoid you because of this petty feeling of unworthiness, I'd lose you forever to someone else. You were floating away from my grasp, so I knew I had to do something. When I reached for you again, I realized where it got me. I knew that it was better to live my life blissfully. A life full of regrets wasn't a life at all.

Tuxedos weren't really my thing, but it was the basic "formal" clothing. It was very tight around the neck. Very tight. Now, I thought I was used to being choked by clothing, but apparently, I was wrong. My usual work attire was a bit tight around my neck, with the bright tie and white shirt I sported, but it didn't seem to compare at all to this tuxedo. In my honest opinion, I don't think I look good in black, but here I was. And then I saw you gracefully enter the place. You were just stunning. Your beautiful brown dress matched your luscious hair and your amazing eyes.

Before I knew it, I found myself slow dancing with you. It was one of the most important events in my life, and I'll never forget it for as long as I live. The room was dark, save for a few spotlights. And we were there, babe. We were right there in the middle of the room, in the bright spotlight, dancing together. And wouldn't you know it, Lamiroir's single "The Guitar's Serenade" was playing in the background as we danced together. Funny, that song gave us so much stress. How could we ever forget that case? The case concerning Lamiroir herself, Machi Tobaye, and Daryan Crescend. The murder of Romein LeTouse. I could still picture that moment I last saw the poor man. What a horrible feeling it was; seeing someone's life fade away before your very eyes, and knowing that there was nothing you could've done nothing to save them. Blood was everywhere from his bullet wound.

And now, here was that song again. The Guitar Serenade followed me here. It was here in my time that I had to take a chance again.

In the spotlight, I looked deep into your eyes, and I saw that you were looking back at me, though I assumed it was for a different reason. Your eyes are so beautiful that I felt…mesmerized by them. They were much more beautiful up close and personal. Words couldn't describe then how much I loved you, and to this day, I'm not sure if I can describe how much I love you.

"Ema…" I whispered.

"Yes?" You replied.

Breathing suddenly became difficult, the room suddenly became warm, and I felt an odd feeling in my stomach. And despite all of that, I persevered. I couldn't back down here. Not now. "I…" I began, gulping, "I have something to tell you."

It was in that moment where it seemed like all time as I knew it stopped instantly. I tried to keep my hands steady, but they couldn't help themselves. They were shaking mildly. And I felt so red that I could've sworn I was starting to sweat. You raised an eyebrow, continuing to dance with little old me. "Oh? What is it?"

"Err…well, you might've noticed I've been…" I cleared my throat, "…avoiding you recently."

You put on your annoyed look, as if I've just killed the mood. "Yes, I have noticed."

"Yeah, err…y'see…" I stammered clumsily, "It's because I care for you very much. You may not return my feelings…" I swallowed, sighing as I thought of the possibilities that could come out of this. Specifically, the possibilities from you rejecting me, "…And I'm sure there's someone else out there who's better for you."

"But…Apollo," you said to me, "I don't want anything else. I…I just want you." You said to me.

I blinked in surprise, trying to register the words that I had just heard. "I…Ema…" The words deeply affected me. I couldn't believe what I had just heard. Why would you like someone like me? Who was I to deserve your affection? Those were the thoughts that raged through my head. Those were the things I almost said to you. But instead, I couldn't say any more words.

"You're all I need…" You whispered to me with hungry eyes.

We leaned in closer to each other to the point where our foreheads were touching, and our lips were so close.

"Ema…" I said again. I tried to produce a comprehensible sentence, but no words would come out other than your name. I couldn't say anything intelligible, so it was up to you to lead me. It was up to you to take my hand, save me from the darkness surrounding me, and drag me into the light where I needed to be.

"Say it. And I'll say it back to you." You simply said to me. We both knew what you meant.

"I…I love you." My lips dared to say.

"I love you too, Apollo," came your reply.

And then we kissed in the spotlight. I could smell your pleasant perfume. I could taste the strawberries in your lips. And I could feel the fine silk that made up your dress.

I realized that by now, all this running I had done has led me through the full circle. At first, we were just strangers, and then we became friends. Before I knew it, we were lovers. And then I understood everything.

I was running away from the best part of my life, and it seemed that fate realized this and turned me around, so that I ended up running back to you. I thought I was looking for something, only to realize that the thing I wanted was so within my reach, and all I needed was to grab and take it.

Life was like a dream after we began dating. It still is. After two years, I still love you like the way I loved you back then. Nothing could've brought me down then. I was like a new man. Confidence rained all over me, I possessed an aura of a man who was content with his life, and everywhere I walked, I left behind a trail of hope and opportunity.

And I owe it all to you, my dear. My love. I believe it's time to stop all this running. I believe it's time I lay down my life for you, Ema. So there's only one question that remains.

…Will you marry me?

* * *

**As one of the few fics I'm actually a bit proud of, I'd really like it if you guys reviewed and stuff.**


End file.
